


Gay/Pan mlm Solidarity, aka Alec and Simon: Best Friends in Star Wars Sweaters

by simonsprettyface



Series: 800 tumblr followers celebration prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gen, They're both huge dorks, alec and simon are best friends obv, i couldn't think of a title so i mostly went with the random title i had on google docs, mentions of ugly sweaters, they both need more friends but until the show provides here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: “What is Simon doing here?” Alec asked sleepily, putting on a shirt as he walked out of the bedroom.Simon stood in the kitchen of the loft, hand outstretched to take the book from Magnus that he had come to borrow. He was almost in shock, and not just because of the sight of Alec without a shirt (why were all the Shadowhunters so buff and hot anyways, dammit?).“Did you just call me Simon?”





	Gay/Pan mlm Solidarity, aka Alec and Simon: Best Friends in Star Wars Sweaters

“What is Simon doing here?” Alec asked sleepily, putting on a shirt as he walked out of the bedroom.

Simon stood in the kitchen of the loft, hand outstretched to take the book from Magnus that he had come to borrow. He was almost in shock, and not just because of the sight of Alec without a shirt (why were all the Shadowhunters so buff and hot anyways, dammit?).

“Did you just call me Simon?”

Alec gave him a confused look, cocking an eyebrow. “Yes? That’s your name, isn’t it?”

“Well… yeah. But you’ve never called me Simon. You’ve just called me ‘it’,” he pointed out happily. “Does that mean you’re finally warming up to me? Because that’s great! I spend so much time with Magnus now that it’s good that we finally get on the right page–”

“You’ve ruined it, it,” Alec said, walking over to Magnus for a quick kiss before he started a pot of coffee.

No matter what Alec said, though, Simon knew they were on the path to being friends. He just knew it.

The next time he felt like they were getting close was at one of Simon’s gigs. Simon got up and when he started to play, he was surprised to see Alec and Magnus standing together, sipping on their drinks. He made sure to give it his all that night, and he smiled more when Alec was clapping. He walked over to them and he almost passed out from shock when Alec clapped him on the shoulder.

“That was pretty good, Vampire. I’m surprised,” he said, smirking slightly.

Then after that things just started falling into place. Alec stopped being so cold to Simon when they’d run into each other at Hunter’s Moon or he went to visit the Institute for something. Passing remarks at the loft eventually turned into small conversations. Small conversations turned into the occasional Simon hanging out with Alec there and them talking and him introducing Alec to some of his favorite movies.

And before they knew it, and much to Alec’s complaints at first when it was pointed out to him, they were friends.

“Who let the damn vampire into the Institute?” Alec asked, feigning anger, rolling his eyes.

Simon clutched at his chest, looking over at the Head of the Institute with hurt on his face. “I’m heartbroken, Alec. Devastated. How will I go on? Who will go with me to see Star Wars at midnight now?” he asked, sighing dramatically.

“I mean… I guess if you’ve already got the tickets,” Alec said back, trying to stay angry looking but he couldn’t stop the slight smirk that quirked up.

“If you don’t wanna go, I can find someone else that wants to go with me. Like Clary or Jace or Magnus.”

“No no, I’ll go, you’ve already gone through the trouble. But I’m not wearing that ugly ass sweater you bought me.”

Alec, in fact, did wear that ugly ass sweater Simon bought him. It was covered in little BB-8s and Simon loved it, even if Alec didn’t. The one Simon was wearing was covered in R2-D2s and Magnus made sure to make plenty of jokes about them matching before they went to the movies. They had done this a couples times before, and Simon had it down to a science to know exactly when Alec started getting anxious about being unglamoured around the mundanes. So he would ramble more and more about anything and everything that he knew would get the Shadowhunter’s mind off being so exposed and made sure to buy him way too much candy. And if he had Magnus slip him a flask of wine with Simon’s flask of blood, who was to tell? Alec went on about the dorky Star Wars fans that came out for the midnight premiere of the new movie, rolling his eyes when someone came in in a costume or started yelling quotes.

Simon knew he loved it though.

It didn’t take long into the movie until he was so invested that he forgot that he was surrounded by mundanes and was too into the story to be worked up. When they left they were both a little tipsy and on cloud nine from seeing the movie that the leaned against each other as they walked.

“I can’t believe you got me into all this nerd shit, you’re a bad influence on me.”

“You were already into reading, that’s like a gateway drug to being a dork. Don’t lie, you love it. Magnus told me how excited you were when you were telling him about Thor: Ragnarok after we saw it,” Simon teased and Alec pouted as he looked down at him.

“Okay, you’re never allowed to talk to him again. You’re both traitors.”

“Too late I’ve even already sent him the selfie we took in our sweaters. Face it, you can’t get rid of me.”

“I’m going back to calling you ‘it’ from now on,” Alec said as he crossed his arms, smiling when Simon groaned. 

“Just as long as I don’t lose my movie buddy.”

“Don’t ever call me that again and it’s a deal.”


End file.
